Alone
by IHerdYouLiekPonies
Summary: After Apple bloom and Scootaloo get their cutie marks, Sweetie belle suddenly has no friends. But this isn't the only way life hits her. Rarity moves to Canterlot, and so is Sweetie belle. Though after how her "friends" treated her, maybe it was a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! Tell me what you think~~~!**

* * *

The two fillies sat in their clubhouse with a notebook, flipping through the pages.

"We've tried _all_ of these! Scootaloo think of some more!" A white unicorn said, exasperated.

"I guess we have, and _you_ think of some." the purple-maned pegasus sighed, fluttering her small wings like crazy.

"Hey, where's Applebloom? She said she'd be here at 4:00 and the clock says 4:01!"

"Sweetie Belle, be patient." Scootaloo said. "Maybe something came up."

"I guess..." Sweetie wondered if the pegasus was right. "Where would she be thou-"

"GUYS!" An earth pony screamed as she raced in, knocking down the door. "I got my cutie mark!"

"What?" Both of the others said at the same time.

Applebloom turned so that they could see. On her flank was a black cauldron with an orange liquid inside, bubbling up. The orange was the same colour of her eyes. "I was helping Zecora with a potion and-and this happened!"

"Wow!" Sweetie belle exclaimed. "Does Applejack know?"

"No, I'm going to go tell her!" Apple bloom said then raced off.

Sweetie belle turned to Scootaloo. "Isn't this AWESOME? She got her cutie mark! It's certain we'll get ours soon!"

Scootaloo nodded, slightly distracted. "Yeah..."

* * *

A few days later, a certain pegasus also got her cutie mark. A scooter, just like the one she loved so much and owned. She had gotten it when she had done a flip on her scooter, midair. **_Backwards._**

Applebloom and Scootaloo started hanging out together more, without Sweetie belle. They'd always make some kind of excuse and leave her while they went to Sugarcube Corner and talked about their new cutie marks. Sweetie Belle was kept at a distance, but they weren't being extremely rude. Then all of that changed.

Sweetie belle slowly trudged into the clubhouse, not looking where she was going. She bumped hornfirst into a pony when she reached the doorway. She looked up to see Applebloom glaring at her.

"No blank-flanks allowed." She muttered.

Sweetie belle stepped back in shock. She glanced over Applebloom's shoulder and saw Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Scootaloo sitting inside eating some cake and laughing about something.

Diamond Tiara looked over to the doorway and smiled, though it was an angry, sarcastic smile. "Well if it isn't my favourite blank flank!" She chuckled. Scootaloo and Silver Spoon laughed as Sweetie belle blinked in confusion.

"Wha...what? Apple bloom? Scootaloo?" Her voice cracked. "I..."

"They hang with us now, so _shoo_, blank flank!" Diamond tiara yelled and Apple bloom pushed Sweetie belle backwards with her hoof.

"Get out!" She said angrily, meeting her eyes. "We don't need blank flanks." The earth pony turned and the door slammed shut.

Sweetie belle stared at the closed door, then bolted, heading as fast as her little legs could carry her to Carousel Boutique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! And I know they do have parents, but Apple Bloom's and Scootaloo's are never seen. Not that I remember anyway. /hasn't seen the movie :P And Sweetie belle's parents are not there, they left in a taxi.**

**I realize that you might be speaking of Diamond Tiara. Yes, he is shown, but he is also shown to be just like his daughter. I do not recall seeing Silver Spoon's parents either.**

* * *

"Oh, Sweetie Belle..." Rarity sighed, turning around from the dress she was making. Light blue magic on her horn showed that she was still working on her dress behind her back. "I can't believe those uncouth ponies could do that to my poor, poor sister! Also, I have news that I am very excited for."

Sweetie Belle blinked the tears out of her eyes. "What?"

"We're moving to Canterlot! Oh, isn't it just great, Sweetie? We'll be with all the high class ponies and my dresses will be famous and..."

Rarity went off into a dreamworld and Sweetie belle tuned her out. She watched Opalessence curl up on a small square of fabric. She started wondering what went on in that cat's head. When it was a kitten was it moacked and ridiculed, like her? Did it have cat friends? Did those cat friends leave her? Maybe Opal could understand pony language and had heard her tell Rarity. Maybe the cat could relate to her.

Sweetie belle blinked and snapped out of her trance. _Cats don't feel as much emotion as ponies! _she thought.

"And you'll be transferred to school in canterlot... Oh, look at the time! We better get going!"

"What? Today? I haven't packed! I haven't said bye to miss Cheerilee!"

"Cheerilee will be there to send you off along with a few others. And I packed for you." A blue aura surrounded the unicorn's horn once more and many bags floated out of the back room.

"How did I not notice the stuff was gone from my room?"

"I did it last minute. I found out there was a train today and went today instead of next week." Rarity had a small wheelbarrow pull out of a closet. "I borrowed this from Applejack." It was rusty and the paint was peeling off, and it had a metal harness. "Do be a dear and carry your bags in here." The bags dropped and Sweetie belle got in the harness, sighing. She usually had to do this.

She set off on the long trek to the train station.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Spike's fading voice was heard as they pulled out of the train station.

Rarity sighed comfortably. "I'm sure you'll make new friends in Canterlot!"

Sweetie belle mumbled quietly and stared out of the window, where the scenery was amazing.

She saw a pale purple mountain and near the top, a large, golden castle, bright and shining in the afternoon light. The entrance to the castle was a dark drawbridge, set down. Ponies wearing beautiful clothing and dresses walked back and forth. She saw a few ponies having a picnic. She turned her attention to what she could see of inside the castle walls. It was many posh cafes, spas, jewelry stores. The train was very fast and it got closer steadily. She saw boutiques with expensive-looking dresses in the windows. Tuxedos for the stallions. She saw a few birds flying around the city, and she saw quite a few upper-class mares with a cat. And most of them were unicorns. The few pegasi and earth ponies she did see were kept well away from the unicorns. The would look at them as if they were disgusting.

_At least I'm a unicorn, _Sweetie belle thought drowsily.

She was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

"Sweetie, dear, we're here!"

Sweetie belle opened her eyes wearily, getting up and shaking her mane. "Alright."

She put on the cart with her stuff and followed Rarity up to the castle, where they would be staying. She watched her sister thank Celestia for about ten minutes, then she took her stuff to her room and got it out.

"Alright, tomorrow is your first day of your new school, so get settled." Rarity said, then went into her bedroom and shut the door.

Sweetie belle glanced outside and saw a sudden movement in the shadows. She felt fear creep up and was frozen, watching.

It turned and looked at her, and it wasn't a shadow it was a pony. It-she?- had deep blue eyes and it looked right into her eyes before flying off.

_What was that... _She thought for a moment. _Was it a monster? Is something going to eat me when I sleep? Is there a monster of Canterlot I should've known about...oh wait. That was Princess Luna._

Sweetie belle yawned and went onto her bed, assuring herself that Princess Luna had better matters to attend to then gobbling her up.


End file.
